


I Wanna Do Bad Things with You (Brian "Hacksaw" Williams)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dark, Deansturbation, Dubious Consent, M/M, OOOOO Buddy, Obsession, Oral Sex, Poor Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic, Top Castiel, Unhealthy Relationships, Witch Castiel, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Dean's POV of events during Adore (Amy Shark), and after.Castiel gets more than he bargained for when he casts a spell on the boy he loves.





	I Wanna Do Bad Things with You (Brian "Hacksaw" Williams)

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this was going to get darker, it's even in the tags, so don't say you weren't warned.
> 
>  
> 
> And no, this isn't over.

I Wanna Do Bad Things with You (Brian “Hacksaw” Williams)

 

            Dean was stupidly excited about the party at Anna’s.  It was all he could talk about at school and work Friday and Mary laughed at him before playfully shoving him out the door Saturday night.  With a rare night off from the hospital and Sam over at Ellen’s for Jo’s birthday, Mary was thrilled to see Dean going out like a normal teenager.  She was planning to curl up with a bottle of Moscato and a DVR full of Dr. Sexy after extracting a promise from Dean that he would limit it to one beer if he didn’t want to stay the night at Anna’s.  It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, but John’s death at the hands of a drunk driver was always there, haunting them even four years later.

 

            Dean felt the urge to skip out to the Impala.  He didn’t, of course, but the idea was there.  His Baby seemed to shine under the street light in front of their house, like she was just as excited as he was.  Benny had texted earlier, and Dean couldn’t wait to see his best friend.  The party was already in full swing when he got there, but he found Benny and Victor easy enough.  He stuck to bottled water for the first couple of hours he was there, just catching up with his older friends who had been away at college for the last few months.  Benny finally forced a red cup of beer into his hands around ten and he was just taking his first sip when someone crashed into his back.  The cup slipped off his lip and spilled cold beer down his shirt.  Victor jumped clear of the mess and Dean turned around to see who the idiot was.

 

            “Oh, shit, I’m so sor-“ Dean was confronted with the most incredible pair of blue eyes, widened in shock.  He smiled at the guy, taking in the crazy, black hair, vintage The Who shirt, sharp black leather jacket, and a jawline he’d be happy to cut himself on.  He couldn’t even tear his eyes away from the guy as he asked Anna to borrow a shirt.  He tried to get an inconspicuous sniff of the hot guy as he brushed past him, but the party was so crowded, he ended up pushing him into a basket of onions.  Dean groaned internally and turned back to apologize.  He felt a foot catch on his left heel and watched in horror as a red cup sailed over his shoulder, striking the hot guy in the chin, beer splattering all down his t shirt.  It was like a cross between a Three Stooges short and some kind of nightmare, but it gave him an excuse to take the guy’s hand and drag him upstairs to change out of his wet clothes.

 

            Surprisingly, Hot Guy let Dean lead him around without pulling his hand back or trying to start a fight.  Ducking into the relative quiet of Anna’s folks’ bedroom, Dean took a second to figure out how to approach this.  Since he’d turned eighteen, it seemed he was more interested in guys, to the infinite woe of the female population of LHS, but the girls he counted as friends understood.  His teammates didn’t care, he was hardly the only not-exactly-straight guy on the team, but he had run through the pool of available guys too quickly and had spent the last few weeks in the sole company of his hand and a few choice porn clips on his laptop.  This guy, though, he didn’t recognize this guy at all.

 

            “What’s your name, man? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before?” Dean asked as he stripped off his jacket and laid it on the bed.  He prayed quickly that the guy was his age and not some random college dude gearing up to go back to school soon.

 

            “Why is no one using this room to fornicate?” Dean was slightly taken aback, because ‘fornicate’?  Who talked like that?

 

            “Um, okay, that’s kind of a long name,” Time to show off the goods, see if he could get a nibble…aaaaaannnnnddd there it was, that little widening of the eyes, the hitch in his posture.  “Everyone knows not to come in here.  Anna’s parents are pretty cool, but they’d never let her have another party if their room got trashed.” Dean turned to stroll into the bathroom, giving Hot Guy a good look at his ass in these jeans.  For some insane reason, he had to know the guy’s name, though, it was killing him, “Seriously, though, what’s your name?” Dean glanced at his face in the mirror above the sink and tried to will away the blush he could see spreading down his neck at he wet a hand towel with some warm water.

 

            He tried not to think of the guy’s hands running all over his chest as he wiped the lingering smell of beer off his skin.  “Ca-Castiel.” That couldn’t be it, so Dean flipped his hand, encouraging a last name.  “Um, Novak?  I’m a junior.  At LHS?”  Hot Gu-no, Castle? Casteel? Sounded unsure, but Dean’s heart did a little stutter at the news that they went to school together, even if he didn’t remember seeing the kid there, like, ever.

 

            He couldn’t stop the triumphant grin that stretched his cheeks, “You sure about that, Ca-Castile?” he teased.

 

            “Cas-tee-el,” the kid said, and Dean could see it now, the nervous way he held himself, like this was his first party outside of family birthdays, the wide eyes that screamed ‘virgin’ when Dean had taken off his shirt.  It just made this guy even hotter.  He had to be seventeen, at least, and apparently had no clue as to Dean’s reputation.  Dean suddenly knew how to play this.  The next few steps were well-known and well-used, the not-so-subtle art of teenage seduction, but when Castiel surged up to meet his kiss, his wide mouth opening for Dean so prettily, his heart thumped like a wild thing behind his ribs and he could barely contain the rush of lust that careened through him, leaving him light-headed and breathless.  When Cas climbed in his lap and pushed him back on the bed, Dean looked up in wonder at how someone could be so obviously inexperienced but such a sexual powerhouse at the same time.  Castiel kissed like he needed it to breathe, like Dean was the only water in a wasteland and it had him so worked up, he was ready to have this guy’s dick in his hand five minutes ago.  The little bit of friction he was getting from the kid grinding down on him was only serving to wind him up tighter and he was scared he’d come in his pants.

 

            “I know something even better.  Wanna see?” Cas’ enthusiastic nod _did_ things to Dean that had his head spinning with images of Castiel on his knees, his lips stretched around Dean’s cock, on all fours, ass in the air, bending Dean in half to pound into him.  He could see everything, every dirty, depraved, and possibly illegal thing he could do to Cas and the guy would love every minute of it, would excel at the levels of debauchery Dean could lead him into.  “Lick,” he ordered, and Cas _did_ , his warm tongue laving over Dean’s palm and making him think about that broad tongue doing the same to his hole.  Fuck, but this was gonna be quick!  The feel of Cas’ slick cock fucking against his own, the way Cas’ face was colored a hectic red as his hips pumped, the breathy little grunts that escaped his chapped, pink lips, had Dean teetering on the edge far too fast.  “Yeah…fuck, yeah…do that…fuck my fist, Cas…so good…so good for me…come on…wanna see it…shit…I’m gonna…are you…faster, Cas…fuck, fuck, _fuck, FUUUUUUCCCKKKK_!!!!”  He had never, _ever_ , come before his partner, male or female.  It was his proudest achievement since he’d started having sex two years ago.  His reputation in the sack was the one thing he knew made him as popular as he was, and a lot of his self-image was tied up in that.  But Castiel blew all that out of the water with his sexy hair and his beautiful face and his amazing dick.

 

            As soon as Castiel’s cock kicked and he came over Dean’s stomach, Dean shuddered in relief through his aftershocks, and he looked up, expecting to see a matching smile.  What he didn’t expect was the look of shock on Castiel’s face, like he couldn’t believe what they’d just done.  Dean’s heart plummeted.  He had to get up, get away, before Castiel freaked out and took a swing.  Dean tried to exude calm as he cleaned them up, hoping the guy would accept an apology or something, but the tender slide of Cas’ elegant fingers down his arm brought his swirling thoughts to a screeching halt.  Dean looked up at Cas tentatively.  The look on Castiel’s face was the same combination of awe and ‘aww’ that Dean had seen on his mother’s face whenever she talked about their father.  Seeing that on Cas’ face was a shock and he would admit that he reacted badly.  He all but fled from the room like the Devil was on his ass, before he could do something stupid, like fall to his knees and profess his undying love to the blue-eyed God of sex-hair.  He was out the door and down the stairs in a blur of stuttering breath and flash of mild panic.  His panic flared again when he saw Castiel, chest bare to the night air, coming onto the covered back porch.  Dean stood by the gate in the back yard, saying good bye to Benny and Victor, and watched Castiel leave with a short blonde.  Figuring the problem had been a boyfriend, Dean slid into Baby’s front seat where he’d parked her in the alley and tried to put Castiel Novak out of his mind.

 

 

 

            It didn’t work.  He dreamt about thick, black hair between his fingers, blue eyes boring into his, and a wide, pink tongue stroking his.  Sunday morning, after rubbing one out to that dream while he showered, Dean spent a few hours at the garage, working on the Nova he was going to surprise Sammy with at his next birthday.  Two busted knuckles and a spilled oil pan later, he finally gave up and drove over to the Harvelle’s to pick Sam up. He couldn’t stop thinking about Castiel, wondering if that short dude had been his boyfriend, wondering how he’d never seen him at school, wondering if he should ask the guy out.  He’d never had more than a passing interest in any of his hookups, so this budding obsession was messing with his head.  He only half-listened to Sam go on and on about Jo’s party.  He sent Sam upstairs to sleep off the sugar coma while he did some homework.  Sitting at the kitchen table with his Calculus book, Dean wondered if maybe Kevin knew Castiel.  Kevin was the only underclassman he talked to on the regular, so maybe?

 

_Hey, man, u busy?_

 

Not right now, what’s going on?

 

_U no a guy named Castiel?_

 

I think so.  Dark hair, kind of tall?

 

_2 u maybe, pipsqueak_

 

Then, yes, I know him.  Why?

 

_He got a bf?_

 

Not that I know of. Do you like him?

 

_Maybe_

 

He hangs out with that girl Charlie. What did you get for #8?

 

_Yo Momma_

 

Very mature, Dean.  Sam’s right, you’re a jerk.

 

_I told u stop being friends with my little bro, its weird_

 

I still can’t believe you two are even related.  He told some funny stories about you last night.

 

_That little shit_

I’ll tell him you said so.

 

_I hate u both_

No, you don’t. Do your Calc and let me know what you get for #8.

 

_I already told u_

_See u tom._

 

 

            By Monday morning, after stripping his bed due to the epic wet dream he’d had about Castiel, Dean had made up his mind to try to talk to the boy.  All he had to do was find him.  He started in the junior hallway, but booked it quick when his Spanish teacher tried to catch his eye.  Ever since he’d dropped her class, Senorita Braedon had developed a bit of a hate-on for him.  It had been bad enough when he’d had to sit in her class and pretend she wasn’t making eyes at him the whole time, but every time he went down the junior hallway she tried to get him alone in her classroom and it skeeved him out no end.  She was pretty hot and not that much older than him, but she had a kid and Dean _did not_ want to think about the fact that she was someone’s _Mommy_.  Dean shivered in disgust at the thought and headed back toward his locker.  After first period, he was waiting for Caleb to get done taking his requisite morning shit before gym, leaning against the lockers opposite the bathroom with some other people who’d been at the party Saturday.  As he was listening to Anna tell everyone about Dean wearing his one and only beer, he saw Castiel and a skinny redhead girl come out of Mr. Juestal’s room.

 

            He was a little dressed up for school and he had on thick, black-framed glasses, but it was definitely him.  His hair looked just as fucked out as it had Saturday, but softer, more touchable.  Dean’s heart swelled, and he held his breath as he caught the other boy’s eye and waved, standing up from the wall so he could follow Castiel, maybe get his number.  But Castiel just stared at him in horror and then turned and walked quickly away.  Dean almost threw up.  Suddenly, he had to get out.

 

            “Hey, where’re you going?” Anna called after him.

 

            “Forgot something in my car,” Dean mumbled, not caring if she heard him or not.

 

            Dean unlocked his door and slid behind the wheel.  What the fuck _was_ that?  Why would anyone do that to him?  What had he done wrong?  Dean smacked the steering wheel and tried not to cry.  No, no crying over stupid boys who think they’re too good for the school slut.  Maybe that was it, maybe someone had told Castiel about him.  That had to be it.  Now, Castiel probably thought he was just some dumb, horny jock.  He was probably terrified that Dean might try to talk to him in front of people.  Probably didn’t want anyone to know he’d taken a ride on the town bicycle.  _Christ_ , what had Dean even been thinking?  No one was interested in him for anything but a quick fuck.  Twenty minutes later, Dean snuck back into the building by the back door the smokers kept propped open and went to the bathroom to make himself a little more presentable after _not_ crying in his car for almost the entire second period.

 

            Castiel was everywhere he went the rest of the day.  It was like those weird 3D paintings they’d seen on a field trip to the museum in 8th grade.  Dean had stood in front of those things for an hour, wondering what the hell everyone else was seeing, listening to his classmates exclaim in wonder one-by-one.  Finally, Anna had told him to let his eyes go unfocused.  Suddenly, a ship plowing through the rocky ocean just jumped out of the frame at him.  Once he knew the trick, he couldn’t un-see it.  That was Castiel, he was one of those paintings.  Now that Dean had seen him, he couldn’t un-see him and he was stunned that no one else was seeing him.  He had no idea how he was ever going to be able get through day after day of seeing Castiel all over the school, knowing the guy wanted nothing to do with him.  Kevin kept throwing him worried looks all through Calculus and trying to get Dean to talk to the redhead chick that he’d seen with Castiel, but he couldn’t muster the courage to be humiliated when she would inevitably tell him Castiel hadn’t mentioned him.  No, thank you.

 

            Making dinner for himself and Sam that evening, Dean was unusually quiet, and Sam called him out for it as he sat at the table doing his homework.

 

            “What’s her name?” Sam asked without looking up from his books.

 

            “Hmm?” Dean hummed, giving the spaghetti a final stir before getting the colander down from the cabinet.

 

            “You’re never this quiet.  You haven’t said three words to me since I got home, so I’m just wondering what girl has you all pensive.”

 

            “I’m not _pensive_ , you’re pensive,” Dean retorted as he drained the noodles.

 

            “Come on, just tell me.”

 

            “There’s nobody,” Dean mumbled as he threw some salad mix in a bowl for Sam.

 

            “I’ll tell Mom you didn’t eat any salad.”

 

            Dean sighed, his shoulders slumping.  Freakin’ tattle tale little brothers!  “ _Fine_ , it’s not a girl, it’s a guy.” Dean carried Sam’s food over to him, setting the bowl of salad down before dousing it in ranch dressing.

 

            “Ahhhh! Stop, Dean! That’s too much!  Gross!”

 

            Dean snickered as he sat down with his own plate, all spaghetti and garlic bread covered in parmesan cheese, like a normal person. “I met him at Anna’s party Saturday.”

 

            “And?” Sam prompted as he tried to pick a few leaves of edible lettuce out from under the pool of ranch.

 

            “And nothing. I showed him a good time and now he’s done with me,” Dean shrugged and dug into his food.

 

            “Maybe try _talking_ to people you like before sleeping with them, Dean,” Sam threw a bitch face at his older brother.

 

            “How’m supposed a know if I like ‘em if I don’t fuck ‘em first?” Dean asked through a mouthful of spaghetti and garlic bread.

 

            “Gross, could you finish chewing before you talk?”

 

            Dean opened his mouth and pushed his half-chewed food out at Sam.

 

            “Disgusting, Jerk,” Sam grumbled.

 

            “You love it, Bitch.”

 

 

 

            The rest of the week went pretty much like Monday had, except he thought he saw Castiel walk behind him after third period, but the black hair disappeared in the crowded hallway and he dismissed it, rubbing the back of his neck and walking off to fourth period.  Thursday evening, his mother was home, so he went in to work.  He puttered around the shop, knocking things off shelves and bumping into people distractedly until Bobby kicked him out, telling him to ‘get his idjit self home’ before he did some real damage.  He couldn’t get Castiel out of his head.  He just kept thinking about touching him, kissing him, talking to him, holding him in his arms.  His dreams had turned from vague sexual imaginings to domestic scenes that still had him waking up hard and aching.  He caught himself wishing Castiel was sitting at the table with Sam while Dean cooked dinner for them, or cuddling up with Dean while they watched Dr. Sexy, or studying with him for his History test.  He imagined Castiel laughing at his stupid jokes and walking down the hall at school holding his hand, sneaking a few kisses between classes.  It was ridiculous, chick-flick shit and Dean was deeply ashamed, but he couldn’t help himself.  He managed to eke out a few details about Castiel from Kevin, who had been kind enough to ply Charlie for information.  He even went so far as to drive by the nursing home Castiel worked at on Wednesday _and_ Friday, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.  By Saturday morning, he was feeling like a pathetic, thirteen-year old girl with her first crush.

 

            Sunday afternoon, something happened.  Dean was in the middle of cleaning the upstairs bathroom, rubber gloves on and elbows deep in scrubbing the tub, when he felt a weird tugging in his stomach.  Instantly, Castiel’s face flashed through his mind and the tugging got worse, like someone had hooked his diaphragm and was pulling the line, only it didn’t hurt.  Every dream image of Castiel, every random fantasy, every remembered sound he’d made at the party, it all rushed through Dean’s mind like a river.  His hands shook as he gasped for breath and yanked the gloves off.  Dean sat heavily on the closed toilet and cradled his head in his hands as the flood of images and sounds overwhelmed him.  His heart sped up like a hummingbird in his chest and he couldn’t catch a full breath.  The tugging sensation enveloped his torso and went even lower, until he felt his cock hard and leaking against his thigh.  Dean groaned as the images and scenes accelerated, cresting with the look on Castiel’s face when he came into Dean’s fist and Dean came untouched in his sweatpants with a deep moan, his cock twitching and shooting all over his leg.

 

            “Dude, you okay?” Sam asked as he came down the hallway.  Dean reached over and slammed the bathroom door quickly with a muttered ‘fuck’, chest still heaving from his orgasm.

 

            “Uh, yeah, I just, um spilled something on me and it kinda burns,” Dean called as he lifted the waistband of his sweats in disbelief.  What the _fuck_ just happened?

 

            “Gross, Dean! Scrubbing bubbles are _not_ lube,” Sam chuckled as he walked back to his room.

 

            Dean let out a sigh of relief and stripped his wet pants off.  He ran the water hot in the shower, but when his dick perked up and more thoughts of Castiel invaded his mind, he turned it to full cold.  It didn’t work, and he had to get himself off before he felt safe to step out of the shower.  He finished cleaning the bathroom after getting some different clothes on when another wave hit him.  He was putting the cleaning bucket back under the kitchen sink when he felt the tugging start in his stomach and he had to run upstairs to his room.  He was barely inside, leaning against the door, when he had to push his pants down and get his dick out.  Three strokes was all it took, with the sounds of Castiel’s breathy grunts echoing in his ears and he was coming hard all over the carpet.  Dean slid down the door, panting, nearly in tears.  What the fuck was going _on_?

 

            Every time a new wave started, he managed to last a little longer, eventually a whole hour each time, from the first sign of tugging in his stomach to the point where he had to shut himself in a room and just let it happen.  By eight p.m., he was exhausted, and his dick was sore as fuck.  He’d thought at some point, he’d start coming dry, but no such luck.  He’d had to clean come off every floor in the house, something he never thought he’d have to say, and Sam was still pissed at him for getting unceremoniously tossed out of the kitchen as soon as he was done eating dinner.  Dean fell into bed, thinking he could get a reprieve for the next seven hours.  He was proven wrong when he woke up tangled in come-covered sheets.  His hands and hips were coated in dried spunk and he counted six separate spots on his bed where he’d unloaded in his sleep.  His dick was chafed, and he couldn’t get rid of the blush heating up his neck as he got dressed for school.  He thought about staying home, until he pictured Castiel coming out of Sculpture class, his hair a fucked-out mess, glasses perched on his nose.  That thought had him jerking off once more before buttoning up his jeans and heading out to his car. 

 

            Dean hoped the two pairs of tight briefs and keeping his dick trapped under his belt buckle would be enough to stave off any more urges to rub one out.  He had to get to Castiel.  It was a running chant in his head, _CasCastielgettoCastouchhimfuckhimholdhimmakehimcomegettoCas._ He ignored anyone who tried to talk to him, keeping his head down except to sneak glances up and down the hallway, searching for Castiel’s shock of black hair.  Practically hiding behind his open locker, Dean finally spotted him as he peeled away from Charlie and headed into the senior guys’ bathroom.  Dean slammed his locker closed and ran to follow him.

 

            There was another guy he didn’t know at one of the sinks, washing his hands, but he could see a pair of All-Stars under one of the stall doors.  “Get out,” he growled at the stranger and the kid scuttled out without even drying his hands.  Castiel open the stall door just in time for Dean to push him back in and lock the door behind them.

 

            “Dean?” Castiel whispered as the older boy crowded him up against the wall of the stall.  Dean caged his head in with his powerful arms on either side of his face and pushed his hips against Castiel’s.  His eyes were wild and fully dilated, leaving only a thin ring of green-gold around the pupil.  He stared at Castiel for a few seconds, just basking in the younger man’s body heat.  He buried his face in Castiel’s neck, drawing a surprised yelp out of him.  Dean sucked in a long sniff of Castiel’s skin, orange and cinnamon and clean soap.  He ground his dick into Castiel’s hip helplessly and whimpered.

 

            “Wh-what are you _do-doing_?” Castiel groaned as his hands scrambled for purchase on Dean’s hips, pulling him closer.

 

            “ _Fuck_ , you smell good,” Dean moaned into Castiel’s neck, darting his tongue out for a little taste.  The slightly salty flavor exploded across his tongue and he whined as his dick jerked hard in his pants. “Taste so good, better than I remember,” Dean breathed, hips now rolling in a steady rhythm, bringing their cocks together through all the layers of clothing and it was _perfect_ , banking the fire that had been raging inside him for a full day.  Castiel’s fingers slipped under his shirt, his touch igniting a new spark of lust that had Dean gasping before he took Castiel’s beautiful face in his hands and crashed their mouths together.  Castiel moaned into his mouth and Dean broke the kiss to watch Cas’ eyelids flutter.

 

            Dean skimmed a palm over Castiel’s hard length through his jeans and his mouth filled with saliva instantly, “Can I…Cas, please?  Let me, Castiel.  I hafta… _please_!” A wave of hot shame filled Dean as he realized he was crying.  Castiel nodded in shock and Dean sobbed in relief, dropping to his knees and manically scrambling to get Castiel’s jeans open, get to his dick, get it in his mouth, right fucking _now_.  “Thank you, thank you, Cas! Thank you, God…I just…I hafta… _fuck_ …” Dean breathed as he finally freed Castiel’s dick.  It was just as perfect as he remembered, and he couldn’t wait to feel Cas come down his throat.  He grabbed the base and sunk down immediately, groaning as he shot in his pants when the head hit the back of his throat.

 

            Cas’ hands were in his hair and he gasped above him, “ _Fuck, Dean_!  I…I’m…gon- _fuck_!”  The salty-bitter-penny flavor of come flooded Dean’s mouth and he swallowed greedily, sucking hard to get every last drop, working his tongue over Castiel’s throbbing dick to coax out just a little more as another orgasm slammed into him and he added to the load already soaking the waistband of his jeans and the bottom of his undershirt.  He let Castiel’s softening dick slip from his mouth after he’d cleaned it thoroughly, tucking him back into his boxers and jeans, muttering, “’M sorry, I’m so sorry.  I don’t…don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m so sorry, Cas.”

 

            Dean stood up and flinched away when Castiel tried to help him, hitting the wall opposite.  He didn’t deserve help, especially not from the boy he’d practically just _raped_.  He couldn’t even look Cas in the eye after what he’d just done, apologies still spilling from his swollen lips.  None of the shame and disgust he felt was enough to keep something inside him from thrilling at the lingering taste of Castiel’s come in his mouth, however.  Hell, he’d do it again right now, if Castiel would let him.  He risked a quick peek at Cas from under his lashes.

 

            “Don’t apologize, Dean,” Castiel sighed, his head tipped back on the wall, his eyes looking at the ceiling, “It wasn’t your fault, not at all.”

 

            “Of course, it is,” Dean hissed.  “I just _assaulted_ you in a goddamn bathroom at _school_ , for fuck’s sake, Cas, I-“

 

            “It **_isn’t_** your fault, Dean,” Castiel leveled him with a significant look.

 

            Suspicion narrowed Dean’s eyes, “What do you mean?”  Castiel swallowed hard and shifted his gaze away, a blush creeping up his neck.  “Did you-did you…give me something?” Castiel shook his head and closed his eyes.  “Cas, look at me.  Did you drug me? What’s going on? What did you do to me?”  Castiel shook his head again and a tear slipped out, rolling down his cheek.

 

            “Fuck!” Dean slammed both fists into the wall beside his hips, making Castiel flinch in surprise. “Alright, come on.” Dean reached out to grab Cas’ arm and his dick jumped back to full hardness and he yanked his arm back, “Just…come with…just follow me.” Castiel looked at him uncertainly.  “Please. I deserve an explanation, you owe me that much at least.  Plus,” Dean looked down at his crotch, “I can’t stay here like this.” He pointed at the spreading wetness staining the front of his jeans.  Castiel nodded and trailed him out of the bathroom.  Thankfully, the halls were deserted, and they made it to the Impala without anyone stopping to ask them where they were going.  The drive to Dean’s house was a slow torture, Castiel’s scent filled the small space and even when Dean opened his window, the knowledge that he had _Castiel_ less than two feet from him, in his _car_ , was enough to keep him hard.

 

            Dean unlocked the front door with shaking hands and kept his eyes down as he locked it behind Castiel.  He didn’t say a word as he led the younger boy upstairs and into his room.  He shut the door behind them and started stripping off his wet clothes.  A touch on his bare shoulder made him suck in a breath before he spun around and pushed Castiel up against the door.  Cas grabbed his face and kissed him deep and dirty.  All thoughts of getting the truth out of Castiel fled his mind and a singing joy filled his veins.  He let Castiel walk him back to the bed and push him down until he was sitting, looking up at his new God in adoration.  “Will you…will you fuck me, Cas? Please?” a chorus of _pleasepleaseplease_ ringing through his soul.

 

            Castiel smirked down at him, “Yes, Dean.” His voice sent a shiver of pleasure racing down Dean’s spine and he hurried to get his sticky underwear off and scramble up the bed.  He reached under his mattress, grabbing the bottle of lube he had stashed there and offered it to Castiel as the younger boy finished stripping.

 

            “Like this, on my back, please?  I have to see you, please, Cas?” Dean begged when Castiel tried to get him to turn over.  Cas just smiled down at him and spread his legs out, bending Dean’s knees and settling between them.  He slicked up a few fingers and started making teasing circles around Dean’s rim. 

 

            “So pretty like this, Dean,” Castiel purred, “Are you going to be good for me? Can you do that?”

 

            Dean nodded, biting his bottom lip to try to stem the pleas that wanted to fall from his mouth.  Castiel slipped a finger inside and Dean broke, “Please, please, _please_! Cas, please hurry! I ca-can’t stand it, pl-please, I _need_ it! I need you, Cas, please!”  Castiel shushed him, running a hand up his trembling thigh as he added another finger, scissoring and stretching his hole.

 

            Dean moaned and writhed and whimpered, getting louder and louder, to his increasing shame but he just couldn’t stop himself.  Every stroke of Castiel’s fingers inside him ramped up his urgency, every kiss was fuel on the fire, every touch of Cas’ smooth hand on his leg, his hip, his chest, was pushing him higher and higher but it wasn’t _enough_.  His poor, abused dick was drooling precum steadily, Castiel swiping a finger through the puddle occasionally and sucking it clean, making Dean want to scream.  Every nerve ending was a live wire and Castiel was the electricity zipping through his body, lighting him up like a super nova and he wanted, no _needed_ the implosion with every fiber of his being.  Finally, _finally_ , Cas deemed him ready, pouring more lube directly onto his dick and lining up with Dean’s clenching hole.

 

            “Yes, _yes_ , Cas, thank you, thank you! Please, do it…give it to me, please, baby…I-I need it, need _you_ …so bad… ** _please!!_** ” Dean babbled as Castiel pushed inside.  A long, drawn-out groan escaped Dean’s chest as Cas slid inside inch-by-tortuous-inch.  He snaked a hand down between them just as Castiel bottomed out, clamping down on the base of his dick to keep from coming.  Distantly, he knew it had to end eventually, but he desperately wanted to keep Cas inside him as long as possible.  Castiel gathered him up in his arms and lavished his mouth with slow, wet kisses as he pulled out slowly before pushing back in just as slowly.

 

            “Mmm…Dean…feels so good…so perfect…God, you’re so perfect for me…do you like it? What I’m doing? Does it feel good, my cock filling you up?” Castiel rumbled against his cheek, mouthing along his jaw to suck an ear lobe into his hot mouth.

 

            “Fuck, yes, Cas…so good…need it…feels so good…please…faster…do it harder…please…I need you…want you so bad…God please…” Dean sunk his fingertips into Castiel’s ass, trying to pull him in closer, pushing his hips up to meet every thrust and crying out in shear ecstasy every time Cas’ dick grazed that hard knot of nerves inside him.  He was so close already and Cas’ stomach brushing lightly across his dick every third thrust wasn’t helping his staying power.  “Mmm…Cas…M gonna…fuck…M sorry, Cas…I’m gonna co-come oh fuck… _nngghhh_!!!” Dean’s body locked up as spasms of pure heat racked him.  Castiel groaned deeply and let Dean’s silken walls nurse his orgasm out of him, his internal muscles contracting in waves around his cock as he shot rope after rope of come deep inside.  Castiel clung to Dean’s sweating body, holding him together as he flew apart.  Dean’s vision narrowed to the small patch of pale shoulder in front of him as his orgasm rolled on and on, until it collapsed, and he blacked out entirely.

 

 

 

            Some unknown time later, Dean woke up to a warm weight on his right side, soft hair tickling his chin.  “Mmm,” he hummed, wrapping his arms around the boy laying on him, burying his face in the soft hair, inhaling the smell of cinnamon and oranges.  Dean stiffened as his eyes flew open, the last day coming back to him in a rush.  Dean pushed Castiel away hard and rolled off the side of the bed, landing on his knees and seeing Cas’ startled expression from across his rumpled blankets.  “Wh-what…what did you do?” he gasped.

 

            “Dean, please don’t panic-“ Castiel started, holding up a hand in a placating gesture.

 

            “Just tell me…tell me _what you did… **NOW!!**_ ” Dean screamed.

 

            Castiel sighed in defeat and climbed off the bed, coming around to the side Dean was on to collect his clothes.  Dean flipped around and put the bed at his back instinctively.  “Please don’t be afraid,” Castiel watched him sadly, “I just…I wanted you to love me,” he said in a small voice, “like I love you.  That’s all it was, I swear, just a little spell.  I-I don’t know why it hit you so hard and for that I am truly sorry.  You have to believe I didn’t mean you any harm-“

 

            “A what?” Dean whispered, “A spell? Like a magic spell? What the fuck are you talking about?” Dean jumped to his feet, still naked while Castiel was now fully clothed, but he was too angry and shocked to care.  “Like witches and shit?” He advanced on Castiel as the younger boy backed toward the door. “That isn’t even _real_!”

 

            Castiel tilted his chin up defiantly, “No? Does _this_ feel real?” he asked, reaching out to brush a finger over Dean’s collar bone.  A bolt of pure lust raced straight down to Dean’s dick, hardening him in an instant.  Dean looked down and a garbled squeak escaped his lips as he jerked back away from Castiel, everything inside him screaming to go the other direction, to get more of Cas’ touch.  “It’s _magic_ and it is _very_ real, I assure you.  If you’ll just let me explain-“

 

            “Get out,” Dean growled.  Castiel’s face fell and he opened his mouth to argue.  “I said, get _the fuck_ away from me. Get out of my room, out of my house, get out of my _fucking_ life, _Castiel_ ,” Dean gritted out, glaring murder at Castiel, “ _I hate you_.”

 

            Castiel shook his head sadly, “Maybe,” he sighed, “but you also love me, just like I love you.” He turned to open the door but looked back at Dean over his shoulder, “I’ll fix this, I promise,” before disappearing down the hall.  Dean listened for the sound of the front door closing before he sunk to his knees.  The now-familiar tugging feeling started pulling at his stomach and he sobbed at the terrible longing for Castiel that was his whole world now.


End file.
